A War in Time
by Professor Noah
Summary: Time, War, and darkness. Rated PG-13 for Language, Violence, Drama, and some sexuel references (nothing vulgar). This story crosses over Star Wars, Doctor Who, Marvel, Nintendo, Middle Earth, Firefly, The Hunger Games, Pirates of the Caribbean, Harry Potter, and Total Drama. Don't cry, its no X-Men 3. Also, this is my first fanfic, please don't kill me for mistakes.
1. Chapter 1: The Battle Over One Big City

Hi, I'm Professor Noah, the real story will begin in this chapter. Keep in mind that this chapter has 2 parts. Part 1 will take place during Episode III (Written by George Lucas) and part 2 will start my story.

DISCLAIMER: ALL characters, settings, and other things are owned by their repsective owners. The only thing that is owned by me is a location at the end of the story.

Part 1: The Past (The Battle Over Coruscant)

It was a regular day in a galaxy far far away, at least not anymore.

A giant Republic cruiser was flying over a planet.

When the crusier flew past a flying bright light, two Jedi starfighters entered the scene.

One red and one yellow they flew into position and flew into a battle over the Deplomatic Planet Coruscant.

The entire battle was an attempt to rescue Supreme Chancellor Palatine from the cluches of General Grievous and Count Dooku.

The fighters aligned with each other.

"Bee Bo Beep" said an astromech droid.

"Lock on to them R2, Master General Griveous' ship is directly ahead the one crawling with vulture droids" said the pilot in the yellow fighter.

"Oh I see it, oh this is going to be easy." said the pilot in the red fighter.

The vulture droids saw the fighters heading towards the ship and the communicated with each other in language only they could understand.

"Seedema, oh diyemo" said a vulture droid.

A Few clone fighters entered the scene.

"Oddball to you copy?" asked the Obi-Wan Kenobi (the pilot in the red fighter).

"Copy Red Leader" said Oddball

"Mark my postion and get your squadron behind me" said Obi-Wan

"We're on your tail General Kenobi, sent all S-Foils in attack postion.

The S-FOils entered attack positions as orderd. The fighters aligned and began to fight.

"This is where the fun begins!" said Anakin Skywalker happily.

""Let them past between us" ordered Obi-Wan

The fighters began fighting the droids in a ferocious battle.

The vulture droids were blasting and attacking like no tommarrow.

"There all over me, get'em off my..." said a fallen clone fighter.

"I'm gonna go help them out" said Anakin

"No, No, they're doing their job and we can do ours.

As another clone fighter had fallen, the vulutre droids began shooting misstles.

"Missles, pull up!" exclaimed Anakin

"Wee" beeped R2-D2.

The misstles began to chase the fighters.

"They over shot us." said Obi-Wan

"Their coming around1" informed Anakin.

As Anakin said, the missles began coming around a Sepretist cruiser in order to attack the Jedi.

"Bee bee be be be be" beeped R4

"No R4, no, no nothing to fancy." said Obi-Wan

As the missles continued to chase Anakin, he came up with an idea.

"Third charge R2, reverse thrusters" ordered Anakin.

"CCHHHEREBACCA!" the thrusters roared.

Anakin's fighter started to spin around.

It was probabley a trick he he remembered using when he was a child.

"weoeoeoeoeeo!" exclaimed R2 in excitment.

The missles eventually ran into each other.

"We got'em R2." said Anakin happily

"Be Beep (Ok)" said R2.

Missles started to attack Obi-Wan.

"Flying's for droids." mumbled Obi-Wan

The missles launched buzz droids. Buggard little things they were.

"I'm hit, Anakin?" said Obi-Wan

"I see them, buzz droids!" said Anakin

The buzz droids popped open and started to destory the ship.

"weoeoeoaa" beeped R4.

"R4 be careful you have a..." said Obi-Wan while being intereupted.

The buzz droids cut open R4 and flung him into deep space.

Poor R4, he always got the shit end of the stick in this war did he?

"WEOEAAAAAA" exclaimed R4.

"Oh dear" said Obi-Wan

The buzz droids continued to tear the ship apart.

"They're shutting down all the controls." Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"Move to the right so I can get a clear shot at them!" said Anakin

"The misson, get to the command ship and get the Chancellor, we're running out of tricks here." said Obi-Wan.

Anakin started firing his guns at Obi-Wan's ship, probably hoping the clones didn't think he was betraying him, but the clones and Anakin will learn more about that later.

The buzz droids flew off.

"In the name of" said Obi-Wan

The fighters flew faster.

"Hold your fire, your not helping here!" yelled Obi-Wan

"I admit, bad idea" said Anakin.

A huge explosion accured and started getting rid of the droids an fogging up Kenobi's fighter.

"I can't see a thing, Anakin!" said Obi-Wan.

Anakin run into Kenobi's fighter.

"There all over me, Anakin

"Move to the right" said Anakin.

"Hold on Anakin, your gonna get us both killed." said Obi-Wan.

More flight was accuring.

"Get out of here, there's nothing more you can do" said Obi-Wan.

"I'm not leaving without you master." said Anakin.

A buzz droid crawled onto Anakin's fighter.

"Get him R2, watch out!" exclaimed Anakin

The two droids did battle.

"R2, hit the buzz droid center eye!" ordered Obi-Wan.

"Wiwiwe" beeped R2 as followed Obi-Wan's orders.

The buzz droid was defeated.

"BEBEBEBE!" said R2 cheerfully.

"Yeah! you got him!" exclaimed Anakin.

"Great R2!' said Obi-Wan

"Grievous' ship is dead ahead" said Anakin

"WEEEAOOOOO!" exclaimed R2

"Well, have you noticed the shields are still up?!" scolded Obi-Wan.

"Sorry master" said Anakin

Anakin started blasting the shield generators and in cowardly fashion the ship started closing its air locks.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this!" said Obi-Wan.

The ships went towards the command vessel and went in just in time!

Part 2: The Present (The Introduction of our heroes)

"And then they took out their lighsabers started to kill the battle droids" said the story teller.

He had a oddly shaped head, a nasal-ish voice, and dark skin. He was a camper on the hit televison show Total Drama. His name was Noah.

"Wow, that is so cool" exclaimed a young child.

"What happened next?" asked a child

"You'll find out later, now it's time for lunch." said Noah

"YAY!" exclaimed at least 10 children.

Entered the door way was a women with blue skin, red hair, and a linear body. Her name was Raven Darkholme, or Mystique.

These two were close, he was the only person she knew that was allowed to all her Raven.

"Telling the kids the story of Episode III?" asked Raven

"What kid doesn't love the story of Star Wars?" asked Noah

"Well anyway, where the hell is Luke?" asked raven

"He went to the training falcility with Wolverine." informed Noah

"Oh, because I have something to tell him" said Raven

"What is it?" asked Noah

"Ever wondered if there was out of this world places on Earth before our time?" asked Raven

"Yeah, why?" said Noah

"We may have a problem, because I found plenty." said Raven

"WHat should we do?" asked Noah

"I'm going to S.H.I. , and tell Dr. Selvig about this." said Raven

"Very good, I'll have Cody and Owen watch the kids and join you." said Noah

"And Noah," asked Raven

"What.?" asked Noah while trialing his eyes

"My eyes are up here, how many damn times do I have to tell you?1 said Raven agrily

"Until you kiss me!" said Noah with a smugg look.

"I rather kiss a wookie" said Raven

The two entered a jet flew to a helicarrrier that floating above them.

"What kind of worlds did you find? asked Noah

"Let me just say, it is somewhere in "the middle" said Raven.

Tune into the next chapter as we are introduced to the characters of Hyrule and Middle Earth.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Journey to Hyrule

Chapter 3 is up, but the battle has yet to start.

**DISCLAIMER: Except for a location at the end and some new characters, I own nothing. The characters in this chapter are from J.R.R Tokien's brilliant stories of The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings. Characters and locations taking place at the end are owned by Nintendo**.

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Journey to Hyrule.

It was a bright sunny day. The flowers were growing, the bird were chirping, it was all good. Ha ha ha! Yeah right!

Everything looked abandoned, decrypted, and destroyed.

The people were dirty, beaten, tired, hungry, and afraid.

"I want some food mother" said a poor boy sadly.

"We'll try to find some, but in the meantime, why don't you go play with your friends?" said the boy's mother.

"Yes momma." said the boy.

Suddenly, there were sounds of horse hooves, metal, and voices.

"Onward men, there will be NO turning back on this journey!" yelled a man.

He was tall, had a long black beard, and looked really tough and strong. His name was Thorin Oakensheild, the rightful prince of Erebor.

"Yes Thorin!" said the man who followed him.

The men that followed him were very short, but looked like they could kick your ass. They were dwarves. Their names were Fili, Kili, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bombur, Bofur, Balin, Dwlain, Blfur, Gloin, and Oin.

Man, I bet Snow White didn't have to go through all this trouble, she had only seven and their personalities were in their fucking names.

"Thorin, we need to stop for rest." Said Kili, the youngest dwarf.

"There will be no stopping, ONWARD!" ordered Throin.

"Wait, where are Gandalf and Bobo?" asked Bombur

"It's Bilbo and I don't know, but we won't let a Hobbit get in our way!" said Thorin.

"Ok" said Bombur.

"WAIT, WAIT UP!" yelled a man from behind.

He had brown curly hair, big feet, and was very small in stature, his name was Bilbo Baggins.

"Mr. Baggins, you forgot your horse." Said an old man happily.

He had a long gray beard, with gray hair, and well gray everything, except his skin. He was the wise and great wizard, Gandalf the Gray.

"Sorry, but if Bombur didn't scare the horse away with his disgusting noises, I wouldn't have!" said Bilbo.

"BURP!, sorry:" said Bombur.

"Mummy look, little men!" yelled a girl

"Now Liza, that is not a nice thing to say, your 15, act like it."

Apparently, Liza was 15 years old. She had beach blond hair, nice teeth, perky breasts, blue eyes, and was tall and linear. When compared to the other people, she was a KNOCK OUT! And yes, I said that in a sing-song voice. SUE ME!

"Where are you heading to your strange 15 men?" asked Liza.

"It is none for your god damn buss…." said Thorin before being interrupted.

"Thorin, we do not use that language among us, think of your words!" said Dwalin

"You do not scold me you foolish old man!" said Throin angrily

Balin eventually threw dirt at his face.

"Am I still foolish?" asked Balin

"No: said Throin.

"Good, now young lady, we are heading to Erebor we need to reclaim our kingdom from the evil dragon Smaug.

You probably heard the back-story already, so I won't bore you.

"Is it dangerous?' asked Liza

"Very, we will have to face giants, dangerous creatures, and the hard elements." Said Gandalf

"I would love to accompany you on your journey." said Liza with a sweet British voice.

"We would be delighted if you accompany us are our quest." Said Gandalf delighted.

"Who agrees?" asked Gandalf.

"We do!" said everyone.

"But not me, I will not have the task of maintain someone else's life." said Thorin.

"Besides, I won't allow it." said Liza's mother.

"Please mum, you said I had to take my place in Father's hunting circle." Said Liza

"Fine, but you will take your brother." ordered Liza's mom.

"That isn't fair!" yelled Liz.

"Life isn't fair, I know, if it was I wouldn't be here." said Bilbo Baggins.

"Mrs…. I'm sorry what is your name?" asked Gandalf.

"Maria, Maria Heavensberry." said Maria.

"Well Maria, your children will be in great hands." said Gandalf.

"Well, Gandalf's hand, everyone else is un-trustworthy." said Bilbo.

"My son isn't as highly trained as my daughter, but he is street smart." Said Maria.

"Well, go and get him." Said Gandalf.

"Very well, Thomas, come here!" yelled Maria.

The boy looked 12. He had blonde hair, brown eyes, and soot covered his face, and had curly hair similar to Bilbo. Also, he was the kid from earlier.

"I heard journey, can I go please!" pleaded Thomas.

"Yes you may, but your sister is in charge!" ordered Maria.

"Fine, I have to take Alphy too." said Thomas.

"You cannot take your baby brother on some quest to a kingdom guarded by a dragon." Said Maria

"It's better than having him starve to death here." Said Bilbo

"Fine Alphy can some to." said Maria.

Alphy looked liked his mother. Brown hair, brown eyes, soot covered face, and he was happy.

"I'm going on an adventure!" exclaimed Alphy.

"You have your things my dear children?" asked Gandalf.

"I'm not a child, and yes." Said Liza

"Very well, off we go, to Erebor!" said Throin.

"Goodbye Mum!" said the child.

"Goodbye, I hope they don't get into trouble, and I hope they skip Hyrule." said Maria.

"Me to, Hyrule is not the type of place I would take my child." said Maria's friend Heather.

Ok, now imagine all of them walking across a field while listening to The Bridge of Khaza-Dum theme and just imagine.

"HALT" yelled a guard.

"Oh great what now? Said Bilbo

"You people are under arrest for trespassing on the fields of Hyrule." Said the Guard.

"Hyrule? Now we are in for a treat." Said Throin.

Our heroes traveled to a kingdom that looked much nicer than the village they were in. This time, the flowers were growing, birds were chirping, sun was shining, and the people were happy.

The heroes were taken to a large palace in which they were introduced to someone.

She had long brown hair, gorgeous brown eyes, elf ears which reminded Gandalf of Galadriel. She wore a purple backless dress in which cover her entire front body from her breast, which were similar to Liza's, to her feet. Her name was Zelda.

"Thorin Oakenshield?" asked Zelda.

"Princess Zelda?" asked Thorin nervously.

"You kids are in for quite a show!" said Bilbo.

"Oh really, what did we get ourselves into? asked Liza.

The next chapter will devoted the introduction of The Hunger Games. See Ya tommarow!


	3. Chapter 3: A Hunt for shiny Serenity

Note: Except for some, all characters are owned by their respectful owners.

Hi, I'm Professor Noah. In my last chapter, I said I would introduce The Hunger Games universe and it would be posted the next day, but I've been going through some rewrites. Today I would introduce characters from Joss Whedon's Firefly. Well as Mario (who would appear in this story) would say, here we go!

Chapter 4: A hunt for shiny Serenity.

Kaylee's POV

At first glance, I might seem like some girl who's all looks and no brains, and may seem that I haven't done a gorram thing in my life. Well honestly that is not the case.

I have been through some intense dongxi in my life. I'm a mechanic in one of the best ships in the black. But don't get me wrong fellow reader, if you're a young woman, I not the average kind, so don't go classify me in the stereotypes of dumbass woman.

But on the other hand, if you're a young man, for your enjoyment, I am beautiful, I'm not joking, if you're the type of person who prefers a girl with brown hair, and is covered in engine grease, than I'm the woman you're looking for. Trust me, you'll be in your bunk later.

"Any reason you're talking to imaginary Ren Kaylee" asked Inara.

Inara is my best friend. She has brown curly hair, a very nice figure, full red lips, and a nice heartwarming personality.

The reason I'm talking to people that aren't there is because I want to document our adventures.

"Ok…." Said Inara.

"Where are Mal, Jayne, and Simon?" asked Zoe.

Zoe is Serenity's second in command. She had dark skin, red lips, curly hair, and hips that made her late husband melt with pleasure.

"We left them on the planet." Said Inara.

Meanwhile on the planet.

"Well this Xi!" said Malcom Reynolds.

"You said it." Said Jayne.

"Ok, this is what going mad feels like." Said Simon.

"GGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! " yelled the men.

"River!" yelled Inara.

River was Simon's younger sister. She was short, skinny, and had messy hair. She was held in alliance captivity for quite some time and lost her marbles. But now, she find her mind, and can function properly without going to a mental horror fest.

"Yes Inara." Said River.

"Did you live the guys back on the planet?" asked Inara.

"Yeah." Said River.

"Oh, ok." Said Inara.

BOOM!

Serenity was hit by a ship for no apparent reason, and the alarm started to go off like crazy.

"Whatever you want, we don't have!" said Zoe on the megaphone.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I need your help" said a woman.

She wore nearly indestructible armor, and had a ship as small as ours, but it looked like she could kick our Lu to the ground.

"I am Samus Aran, bounty hunter from the Planet Zebes. Now if you don't help everything in the universe is doomed." Said the bounty huntress.

"What is wrong?" asked River.

"On this day, somebody is planning to go back in time to prevent the biggest event that has ever happened." Said Samus.

"What, when Kaylee and Simon finally had sex?" said Inara.

Hey!

"No, when a Jedi Knight named Anakin Skywalker will become Darth Vader," said Samus.

"Darth Vader, the dark lord of the sith?' said Inara.

"How do you know this?" asked Zoe.

"I got it from a personnel friend of mine, Lucario." Said Samus.

"So you want us to help you?" asked Zoe.

"Yes, are you women with me?" asked Samus.

"We're in." we said.

"Good, Lucario?" said Samus.

"Yes?" replied Lucario.

Lucario was an Aura Pokemon. He was blue all over, with a white chest, and black legs.

"Bring us back to the Smash Mansion." Ordered Samus.

"All right, let's go!" said Lucario.

Wait, I demand payment for our services!

"Fine, you will our receive payment, but you must realize, this mission will might be the last thing you will ever do." Said Samus.

We agree.

"Good." Said Samus.

As we flew to their desired location a loud roar was heard from the back.

RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAA ARRRRRRRRRRR!

What was that?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, tune in next time as I introduce the by who lived and the worst pirate ever. See you next time.

Translations: Dongxi means stuff.

Ren means people.

Gaisi means damn.


	4. Chapter 4: Dr Clara Potter

Hi, I'm Professor Noah. I'm sorry that I've haven't posted a new chapter in quite awhile. That is only because the script is going through even more rewrites. I decided to take out the DC superheroes and a Twilight character (mostly because I'm saving DC for the sequel, yes there will be a sequel, most likely by July, if I'm not lazy) and replace them with Doctor Who characters. This was also hard because I wasn't sure which Doctor and companion I wanted, but I decided to go with Eleven and Clara. Keep in mind Whovians, I don't know much about Clara or Eleven, I'm doing by clips and one episode I've seen with Matt Smith, please don't cry if I fuck up their personalities. But all apologies aside, this chapter will introduce the universes of Harry Potter, and Doctor Who.. So come on and Allons-y!

DISCLAIMER: You know that most characters were created by their respective owners.

Chapter 4: Part 1: The Doctor, The Wizard, and The Companion.

Author's POV

It has been 15 years since The Battle of Hogwarts. Now Harry James Potter, now 32 years old, feels that his life has lost all meaning.

His wife Ginny Weasley, sadly left him a month ago with their children.

His best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger haven't seen him in over 2 years. But today, will be one of the strangest days in his life, even more so when he figured that He was a wizard.

Potter was sitting at a cafe called "Moffat's" and his waiter Steven poured him a glass of pumpkin juice. He was looking around to see what was new and saw a news telecast about how the United States was experiencing terrorists attacks all over, but he thought nothing of it.

"Better there than here" he said.

Harry's eyes eventually gazed upon a young woman with smooth olive colored skin, wore a nice white blouse and a brown jacket. Her cheeks were as rosy as they can be and dimples that were to die for. She was just standing there waiting for someone, Potter decided to join her.

"Hello, Miss" said Potter.

"Hello there!" said the woman with a smile.

"Any reason why a woman as pretty as you waiting here by herself?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not here to be flirted with, but thank you for calling me pretty, and I'm waiting for a man." she replied.

"A boyfriend?" he asked again.

"No, not really, more of a companion." she said.

"Oh, I'm Harry Potter by the way." said Harry.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Potter, I'm Clara Oswin Oswald, but you can call me Clara." said Clara.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry for saying this, you remind me of a girl I went to school with, she was the smartest girl anyone would ever meet." he said.

Suddenly, a loud noise came out of nowhere.

"EREERERERRERR... ERREERRERERERERRERERREERRE" was the sound.

"Oh he's here!" exclaimed Clara.

What come about was a Blue Police Box.

"A police box? I've seen strange things, but nothing like a police box that comes out of thin air." said Harry.

The door flew open and came out a handsome young man, with brushed brown hair, a bow tie, a trench coat, and a huge smile.

"Clara, I hope you're ready for a day of adventure!" exclaimed them man.

"Oh goody, I can hardly wait." exclaimed Clara.

"Well who is this?" asked the man.

"Oh, this is Harry Potter" said Clara.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived?" asked the man.

"Yes..." said Harry awkwardly.

"I'm a huge fan of yours, you saved the world back in 1997." exclaimed the man.

"I'm flattered, what is your name sir?" asked Harry.

"I'm the Doctor" said, well The Doctor.

"Doctor, Doctor, Doctor Who?" asked Harry.

"It's just the Doctor" said Clara.

"I would be honored to have you on my T.A.R.D.I.S, you, me, and Clara traveling across time and space!" said The Doctor.

"'Wait a second, you're the man who stopped those robots who went "exterminate, exterminate!" right?" asked Harry.

"Yes I am!" said The Doctor.

"Brilliant, but can I bring my wand?" asked Harry.

"Of course you can, and Clara would be your official companion." said The Doctor.

"Excuse me? I am not having sex with a man I just met, what do I look like to you, a whore?" asked Clara angrily.

"No, you look more like an alien I saw once, but no. A companion is what I call a person who travels with me." said The Doctor.

"I guess the Doctor doesn't find me attractive, what do I have to do to make this man think I'm beautiful?" thought Clara.

"So shall we go?" asked The Doctor

"Of course we shall." said Harry.

As the trio went inside, Harry was a bit unimpressed.

"This is the T.A.R.D.I.S?" asked Harry.

"No, it's The Death Star, of course it's the T.A.R.D.I.S." said The Doctor.

"I thought it would be cleaner." said Harry.

"That is not a first, so where do you guys want to go, what do wanna see?" asked the Doctor.

"I like Pirates." said Clara.

"1873 it is." exclaimed the Doctor.

As the T.A.R.D.I.S left a old man try yelling out.

"Doctor ! Doctor! DDDOOOOCCCTTTOOORRR!" yelled the old man.

He was tall, had a gray beard, a bit plump, and was with his granddaughter who was tall, ginger, and a had figure that men could not help but whistle.

"Beat it would ya mac?!" yelled the woman.

These two were Wilfred Mott and Donna Noble, two old companions of the Doctor. Donna doesn't remember the Doctor, for reason I will explain later.

"Grandad, why are you screaming?" asked Donna.

"Just saw an old friend." said Wilfred.

Wilfred turned his head to a television screen and saw the same news cast that Harry was watching.

"America is under attack, a group of terrorists, human and non-human all over." said the man on the screen.

"Donna, want to take a trip to America?" asked Wilfred.

"Yes, why?" Donna asked.

"An old friend might in trouble." said Wilfred.

Wilfred pulled his cellphone and called his friend.

"Hello Dr. Selvig here." said Erik Selvig.

"Erik, America is under attack, are you all right?" asked Wilfred.

"I'm fine, but everyone else isn't, where is that Doctor guy you were telling me about?" asked Selvig.

"I just missed him, but I won't give, me and Donna would be there as soon as possible." said Wilfred.

"You better hurry, I don't how long I can hide." said Selvig.

'"Open the door nave!" yelled a man.

"I have to go, their leader has found me." said Selvig.

"What leader? Erik!?" yelled Wilfred.

A grunt was heard and someone else picked up the phone.

"Hello who is this?!' said the leader.

"What did you do to my friend?" asked Wilfred.

"Your friend is all right for now, but you won't be, enjoy your final moments on Earth, and your granddaughter too." said the leader.

"You won't be hurting anybody, not unless I have the Doctor" said Wilfred.

"Your precious Doctor won't be living for long. Norman, track this man!" said the leader.

"Right away!" said Norman.

The leader hung up.

"Donna, we need to go, I'll explain everything to your mother." said Wilfred.

"Right behind you." said Donna.

As they ran off, a furry looking figure was lurking and was contacting someone.

"Samus, I found the Doctor, but he left, but I found 2 people who may know him." said the furry man.

"Very good Fox, me and Lucario would be back to form our team." said Samus Aran.

"Roger!" said Fox.

"Falco, lets ride." said Fox.

"Piece of cake" said Falco.

Another figure was looking from above.

"Not on my watch Star Fox." said their nemesis Wolf.

"Magneto, I figured something out, Aran is creating a response team." said Wolf.

"Find them, and bring them to Loki." said Magento.

"Understood." said Wolf.

Wolf eventually took out a watch that allowed him to travel anywhere. This is looking like a war like other.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update more often. Also I will be putting cast at the end so you know which voice to read in. So you next time!

Starring: (in order of appearance)

Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter

Matt Smith as The Doctor

Jenna-Louise Coleman as Clara Oswald

Bernard Cribbins as Wilfred Mott

Stellan Skarsgard as Erik Selvig

Tom Hiddleston as Loki

Jim Walker as Fox McCloud

Jessica Martin as Samus Aran

Dex Manly as Falco Lombardi

Jay Ward as Wolf O' Donnell

and Michael Fassbender as Magento


	5. Chapter 5: The LOVE

Hello, I'm Professor Noah. Well I'm back with another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Today's chapter will introduce our antagonists (villains) and will take place wwwwaaaayyyy before the previous chapter. In the last chapter, Erik Selvig was talking to his friend Wilfred Mott about how America was under attack, this chapter is before that. So here we go.

DISCLAIMER (s): Except for a few, I own no characters in this story. Also, like every else, I am going to pretend that the garbage that was X-Men 3: The Last Stand doesn't exists, so Magento is still a mutant, but Professor X and Jean Gray are still dead. Also, this is a prequel to chapters 1: part 2, 3 and 4. Lets a go!

Chapter 5: The L.O.V.E

Emma Frost's POV

It was dark and stormy, it wasn't pleasant. After all my years of being alive, this is most likely going to be the worst day of my life.

My fellow mutant, Erik Lensheerr, told me something about how we need new members of our team, so tonight is that night.

Erik and I have known each other for 53 years, but we still look young. Some crackpot scientist Erik knew came up with some elixir that makes people younger. Thank god for it because I can't imagine the reactions of men if my breasts sagged down to the floor. Now they are firm and better than ever. I'm really 77 years old, but I look 26.

"Emma hurry up, our clients don't like waiting!" ordered Magento.

"Fine I'll hurry up, but please tell me these guys aren't perverts like our old gang right?" I asked him.

"I guaranteed that, but if you covered up for once, maybe they won't be." said Magneto.

"Me cover up these pieces of greatness? I don't fucking think so." I said.

"You know Emma, you're like every other women, you show your body to people, but complain when the look, but whine when they don't. Now focus, shut up, and be polite." said Magneto.

So after his ranting, he knocked on the door and out came some fat guy with a W-Shaped mustache, was wearing motorcycle goggles and spoke with an Italian accent.

"Can I a-help you?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm Magneto, this is Emma Frost, we are here for the L.O.V.E meeting." said Magneto.

"Ok righty then, I am-a Wario, come right-a on ina." said Wario.

"Thank You, Wario." said Magento.

As we walked in, Wario used his big hands to grab my ass.

"They feel a gooda, how do those afeella? asked Wario.

"Touch me again, you will be dead" I threated.

"OK OK!" said Wario.

We walked in a saw a whole circle of people. They had name tags. Their names were Ganondorf, Ridley, Bowser, Norman Osborne, Victor Von Doom, King Deedede, Waluigi, Wolf O' Donnell, King K Rool, Mewtwo, , or , Wario, and my old friends Raven Darkholme and Angel Salvadore.

"It is so good to see you again Emma, you look great." said Raven.

She had all blue skin, and walked around naked, you can imagine that nobody had any problems with. Angel had dark skin, wore a tight short dress, and had huge ass wings. Like me and Erik, they aged backwards as well.

"Welcome, I am Norman Osborne aka THE GREEN GOBLIN HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" said Norman.

"Who cares, were is Loki?" asked Ganondorf.

"I'm right here!" said Loki.

Loki had black hair, was wearing a gold horn helmet, wore green armor, and had a long yellow cape and huge golden spear for a staff.

"Welcome brothers and sisters. Today we will discuss important business. How to take over the world." said Loki.

Last year, Loki tried to invade New York, but was defeated by The Avengers. Apparently they're considered Earth's mightiest heroes our something. He was sent back to Asgard but with the help of Wolf and Magneto, he escaped.

"Right, like we're going to listen to some pretty boy who got his ass handed to him by Nick Fury's boy band." said Dr. Eggman.

"You're the one to talk. You got your ass handed to you by a woman. 9 times." said Ganondorf.

"You were defeated by an elf kid and his little spark of fairy shit." said Norman.

"Oh yeah, your were defeated by a virgin teenager." said Dr. Doom.

"Shut it Doom!" said Norman.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" yelled Bowser.

"He is right, we shouldn't be fighting, we should focusing on how we can win against our enemies. The Mario Bros, Sonic, Samus, Link, Spider-Man, Stark, the solider, we can't lose this time." said Loki.

"So, what do we do differently?" asked Angel.

Well, we take everybody out, both here and elsewhere.

"What do you mean by elsewhere?" I asked.

"Ganondorf, explain." ordered Loki.

"We are planning to wipe out heroes in different universes. Where I come from, elves and hobbits roam. But there are some people I want to destroy. Like Thorin Oakenshield, Link, and Princess Zelda." said Ganondorf.

"That makes sense, but how are going to do that?" I asked.

"The same way they came here on Earth, with these." said Norman.

He threw me a small circle shaped device.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a .P.U.T" said Norman.

"What the fuck is put?" I asked.

"Parallel Universe Transporter." said Dr, Doom

"So you mean to tell me, we are going to transport to different universes to win a war that doesn't exist?" I asked.

"Yes, but do you have a right to question us, your nothing more but a pair of big and fake bosoms." said Loki.

"I have a right because this idea is stupid. And also, these are very real. And furthermore, I can be very important to this." I responded.

"Didn't you hate-a the idea?" asked Waluigi.

"I do, but I can make it better." I said.

"HOW?!" they all asked.

"Oh sure, now you pay attention to my face." I said.

"Enough of your breasts, answer us." said Loki.

"Ok, so we make more of these P.U.T.s and build some army or something and send them to invade and destroy anything in their path." I said.

"That is good, but are you suggesting invasion?" asked Loki.

"Yes, and instead of transporting there, how about something more interesting." I said.

"Go on..." said .

"Two words, chance encounters." I said.

"Time travel?" Loki said surprised.

"Yes, if we teleport places, who knows that the heroes could deceive us and steal them and teleport us to some limbo or worst?" I explained.

"If others cross a timeline they can't be in, they could end their lives. It's the perfect plan." said Loki.

"Boobs, you are something else." said Angel.

"Wait, I know something about time travel." said Norman.

"What is it Osborne?" asked Loki.

"According to BBC news, people have spotted a blue police box all across England, and the person who owns that box is somebody called the Doctor." said Norman.

"Doctor Who?" I asked.

"It's just the Doctor. Maybe if we find him, he can help us real the universes." said Norman.

"WE?" asked Loki.

"Yeah we, if don't real, we quit." said Norman.

"Fine, but I except greatness from the both of you." said Loki.

"We won't let you down sir." said Norman.

"Right, now let's get going." said Ridley.

"Me and Wolf will travel to Britain in search of this Doctor." said Magneto.

"Understood." said Loki.

"Lensherr, are you familiar with the story of Darth Vader?" whispered Loki.

"Yes, the Jedi turned sith, isn't that fiction?" asked Magneto.

"It turns out it isn't. Wolf's partner Leon spotted the Star Fox team, Aran, and Lucario going to that event to prevent all evil." said Loki.

"So, Skywalker's turn to the dark side somehow influences our evil nature?" asked Magneto.

"Precisely, now go, the League of Villainous Evil, and somebody FIND THAT DOCTOR!" ordered Loki.

As everybody went to do their jobs, I hear Raven on her phone.

"Noah it's me, the plans are through, warn Dr. Selvig and S.H.E.I.L.D, and I will be right there." said Raven.

"Man, I was hoping to take my day off, I'm babysitting kids and telling them the story of Darth Vader. Can I do it tomarrow?" whined Noah.

"Stop whining, or I'm not going to "put out your campfire" tonight." said Raven.

"Damn, all right. But hurry up. How long do you think you can keep up being a spy?" asked Noah.

"I don't know, but does Selvig know anything about someone called the Doctor?" asked Raven.

"The Doctor? I think so, he knows someone who traveled with him." said Noah.

"Great, I'll be there. Love ya." said Raven.

She hung up and ran into me.

"Uh hi Emma, do you mind getting your tits out of my face?" said Raven.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To get my uniform, I'm starting to rethink the whole nude look." said Raven.

"Fine." I said.

As Raven ran out, I ran into Leon, Wolf's reptilian partner.

"Need any assistance?" asked Leon.

"Yeah, look up Dr. Selvig." I ordered.

"You got it, and hey Ganondorf, do you know this guy?" asked Leon.

He handed Ganondorf a picture of a group of people traveling through a field.

"Oakenshield!" said Ganondorf.

"Who's Oakenshield?" I asked.

"Someone I should of destroyed a long time ago." said Ganondorf.

"Boswer, you, Leon and Doom go find Aran and Lucario and find this universe after we build the PUTS." ordered.

"Growl! (sure thing)" said Bowser.

"I'm starting to like this plan" said Loki.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tune in next time when I introduce The Hunger Games universe. No really I will this time. So you next time. Oh and I know Emma is hot, but don't use this story as porn. Thank you and see you next time.

Starring:

January Jones as Emma Frost

Michael Fassbender as Magento

Tom Hiddleston as Loki

Willem Dafoe as Norman Osborne

Jennifer Lawrence as Mystique

Zoe Kravitz as Angel Salvadore

Hirononi Miyata as Ganondorf.

Charles Martinent as Wario and Waluigi

Eric Newsome as Bowser

and Carter Hayden as Noah


End file.
